Dogma
by Asura Aoi
Summary: Dogma: algo en que los humanos creemos ciegamente. Uchiha Sasuke solo tenía una creencia, el tiempo; el dogma más violento y tramposo…lo que él no sabía era que el tiempo llevaba de su mano a las coincidencias.:SasuSaku:.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER __ON_

-

-

-

**Dogma**

_Dogma: algo en que los humanos creemos ciegamente. Uchiha Sasuke solo tenía una creencia, el tiempo; el dogma más violento y tramposo…lo que él no sabía era que el tiempo llevaba de su mano a las coincidencias.:SasuSaku:._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Coincidencia I**

**P**or enésima vez se revolvió aquellos largos cabellos azulados, una y otra vez contó hasta diez para no lanzar aquellos importantes papeles al demonio. Volvió a beber de su café ya tibio, cuando vio que no volvía a tener concentración en su trabajo se tiro en el escritorio de forma cansada. Otra vez…su padre le llenaba de trabajo, ¡ya estaba harto de todo eso!…

Necesitaba un tiempo libre. Si…definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba.

Tomo las llaves de su auto, bajó de aquel imponente edificio y en el estacionamiento privado, estaba su auto ultimo modelo. Subió a él y exhaló cansadamente comenzó a manejar con rapidez…necesitaba un buen café y, por primera vez en diez años, un cigarro. Buscó con la mirada, se estacionó en la primera cafetería y se adentró en ella con el hombre de prisa que era.

–Un café negro por favor. –dijo con cansancio.

–En un momento, si gusta tomar asiento…

Sasuke obedeció sin chistar y lo que pudo observar es que fue a parar a un lugar un poco monótono. Limpio, gente tomando y comiendo, leyendo el periódico o algún cómic que le resultase interesante. Se sentó en algún lugar alejado del mundo, observo por la ventana y pudo ver como autos pasaban con rapidez, personas caminaban rápidamente…como si fueran a buscar ese propósito por el cual existir.

Luego…sin querer volteó su cabeza y pudo ver que, en la mesa de al lado había una mujer de bata blanca y pelo teñido de rosa. Tomaba café mientras leía unas hojas. Le observó con detenimiento encontrando algún rasgo que le resultase familiar, podía afirmar que leía con mucho detenimiento pues sus ojos verdes se movían muy lentamente como si analizasé hasta el más mínimo detalle de la lectura.

¡Ella parecía ser el humano más tranquilo del planeta! Resolvía su trabajo con tranquilidad…como si el mundo la fuese a esperar. La voz de la mesera le sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

–Su café señor… ¿gusta algo más? –preguntó la mesera deteniendo una charola contra su pecho.

–No, es todo…

La mesera se marcó y el bebió un poco de su café. Pensó en fumarse un cigarro pero ese era un lugar cerrado, si lo encendían le pedirían que lo apagara. Pensó en lo frágil que se veía la pequeña niña que pasaba por allí agarrada de la mano de su madre, pensó en lo monótono que se veía aquel hombre que caminaba, pensó en el fracaso que podría tener aquel joven que le recordaba a él en sus años de universidad. Volvió a beber de su café.

Volteó de nuevo su rostro y allí seguía ella, firmando y leyendo papeles con demasiada paciencia… ¿qué es que no se cansaba? Luego reparo en su cabello teñido de rosa…por que estaba seguro que estaba teñido, luego se fijo en las facciones de aquella mujer…parecían suaves y de pronto la codicia de tocarla le picaron un poco.

Ahora que recordaba… ¿qué no era ella la chica que estudiaba medicina en la misma universidad que él? Por que recordaba haber oído sobre una chica con el pelo rosado, pero dudo de aquello…puesto que él había oído que ella era una completa compulsiva a la medicina y que era muy fea.

–_Imposible…si ella fuera esa chica, verdaderamente todos los de administración y comercio se pegarían un tiro…tanto que la criticaban por ser una de las chicas más feas. _–pensó mientras bebía café y observaba a la mujer con detenimiento. –Ella es bonita…

…**o.O.o.O.o.O.o…**

Hoy no sabía por que…pero el estar encerrada en su despacho le causaba histeria. Así que, como bien decía su maestra: un buen café lo arregla todo. Y si…ella tenía razón, aquel café con leche le relajaba bastante, como cual droga de hospital que les incrustaban a los pacientes desesperantes.

Y fue a dar a la cafetería donde solía ir cuando era aún una alumna de universidad, se sentó en el mismo lugar donde solía sentarse cuando recibía clases especiales, la mesera le sonrió alegremente al volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Y allí estaba, revisando expedientes clínicos de sus pacientes. Se sentía tan bien haciendo su trabajo mientras ese café le relajaba hasta la más mínima neurona. Podía jurar que eso era un de los pocos placeres de su vida.

De pronto recordó sus días en la universidad y un montón de recuerdos nostálgicos le inundaron. Sus amigas, sus compañeros de clase, sus conocidos…y los de administración y comercio; aquellos miserables que se la pasaban burlándose de ella por ser la más inteligente en medicina, le llamaban "ratón de biblioteca"… ¡eran unos tontos! Pero claro…había sus excepciones, como su amigo el rubio hiperactivo Uzumaki Naruto, maestros como Hatake Kakashi…entre pocos.

Un aroma varonil y penetrante le inundó. Y por mera coincidencia…parecía conocer esa esencia. De reojo observó al hombre que se acaba de sentar en la mesa de al lado suyo y…no creía lo que veía. Disimuló, puesto que se notaba que ese hombre era la persona más analítica y reconocería sus gestos de desesperación.

Eso era a lo que ella llamaba coincidencia.

…**o.O.o.O.o.O.o…**

Para Uchiha el tiempo era el dogma más grande que existía entre los humanos, lo único que sabía de él es que dependía completamente del tiempo para realizar sus actividades. Así como era un dogma era violento y desesperante. Mandó todo al demonio en un instante y ya se encontraba postrado en una cama con sabanas blancas y frías, un cuarto muy bien amueblado pero muy pequeño para su gusto. Solo conocía un lugar así…su habitación en el hospital. La última vez que estuvo fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

–Oh Sasuke…despertaste, eso es bueno.

–¿Qué demonios pasó? –preguntó él de la manera más tranquila que pudo.

Una mujer rubia, alta, de grandes pechos y con una larga bata blanca se acercó a él, solo había una sola mujer como ella y era Tsunade, la directora de tan lujoso hospital; su doctora personal. Suspiró. Por más que se empeñaba en no regresar al hospital después de tan trágico suceso la vida se empeñaba en ir a dejarlo allí cuando menos se lo esperaba.

–Sufriste un accidente automovilístico. Nada grave, solo tienes unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza y una muñeca dislocada, seguramente por tantas vueltas que le diste al volante. –le dijo ella observándole.

–Joder, cuándo, dónde y por qué sucedió. Lo único que recuerdo es que veía el maldito volante dar vueltas y vueltas. –dijo con fastidio.

–No te preocupes, no tuviste la culpa. Fue hoy por la tarde, cuando ibas de regreso a la empresa, lo único serio es tu quemadura en la pierna izquierda por el café que se te derramó, nada que no se pueda arreglar. –le dijo con simpleza.

–Lo dices como si fuera una pequeña maquina. –le respondió Sasuke contraatacando.

Tsunade sonrió. A Sasuke no le gusto el gesto.

–¡Ja! Tu haces parecer como si fueras una maquina, ahora…si me disculpas, te quedarás a cargo de mi alumna pues yo tengo que ir a un seminario de actualización de medicina. Lo siento mucho, te accidentaste en el peor momento.

Uchiha rezongó por aquella acción de ella, Tsunade le carcajeó en la cara, al peliazulado le hastiaba la manera en la que ella reía de manera tan abierta.

–No quiero quedar a cargo de una estudiante de medicina. –dijo por último notando en sus palabras el berrinche de un niño pequeño.

–¡¿Pero cuando mencioné que era estudiante?! –dijo ella con notable humor en sus palabras. –Es toda una doctora como yo. Sabe tanto o hasta más que yo. ¡Anda que es muy agradable! Te llevarás bien con ella, si lo haces conmigo… ¿Por qué con ella no? La conocerás mañana cuando venga a revisarte. Nos vemos.

Y la rubia mujer salió de la habitación dejando en completa soledad y silencio a Sasuke.

El manto marino cubrió aquella hermosa y sofisticada ciudad regalando una noche de gala y diversión. Algo que Uchiha Sasuke, postrado en una cama de hospital y una jeringa suministrándole suero no podía disfrutar. Maldijo una y otra vez a ese hospital, a Tsunade y a su nueva estúpida doctora. Le desesperaba el hecho de estar allí sin hacer nada… ¡Él era un hombre que vivía para trabajar! Literalmente, se creía un completo idiota en ese lugar. Suspiró. No era su mejor día. No se quejaba…había tenido peores. Volvió a suspirar.

Un sonido lo alertó, ladeó su cabeza a un lado –Sasuke pensó en ese momento lo estúpido que sería timbrar si era alguien con malas intenciones–, la puerta se entreabrió dejando pasa un poco de la luz de los pasillos…y se asomó una silueta oscura. Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, como la persona que siempre esta alerta de todos…se preparó mentalmente para cualquier cosa. Se aventuró a preguntar.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó de manera fría y atacante.

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

Aquí su servidora _Asura Aoi_ presentándose con otro muy pequeño fanfic. Como ven, otro SasuSaku (xD!) con los mismos personajes, casi el mismo universo alterno de siempre…pero esta vez con mi toque.

Aviso que es un fanfic corto, no esperen más de cinco capítulos de él. Nació de una noche de insomnio (como muchos otros) en los que me ponía a pensar sobre las coincidencias de mi vida. Este no es del proyecto que hablé hace tiempo, es más bien como un receso de él, la verdad es que ese proyecto no lo he desarrollado de la manera más amena y no termina de gustarme ni el primer capitulo xD!…

_¿Reviews…? _


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER __ON_

-

-

-

**Dogma**

_Dogma: algo en que los humanos creemos ciegamente. Uchiha Sasuke solo tenía una creencia, el tiempo; el dogma más violento y tramposo…lo que él no sabía era que el tiempo llevaba de su mano a las coincidencias.:SasuSaku:._

-

-

-

**Coincidencia II**

–Siento mucho si lo desperté, Uchiha-san –pronunció una voz suave.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, era la voz de una mujer joven seguramente una de esas enfermeras empalagosas. El ruido unos tacones acercándose a él lo puso aún más alerta, la silueta se acercaba cada vez más hasta que pudo divisar la complexión de una mujer alta…cubierta con una bata. Una doctora. La poca luz que se filtraba en la habitación solo podía decirle que ella tenía su cabello largo.

Por alguna razón se le hizo familiar.

–Disculpe que venga a altas horas de la noche…pero tenía que cerciorarme de que estuviera descansando y no levantado como Tsunade-sama me había previsto. –habló ella mostrando madurez en sus palabras. –Soy Haruno Sakura, su doctora personal temporal…mucho gusto.

Ella no le extendió la mano, gesto que extrañó a Sasuke. Ella se acercó por muy demás a él…solo para revisar el suero, lo apretó un poco y el peliazulado sintió un dolor en su mano derecha. Se quejó internamente pero luego cayó en cuenta…ella estaba trabajando con la luz apagada.

–¿Cómo es que sabes donde mover en la oscuridad? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–Es fácil, solo presionas el suministrador, mueves un poco y listo, el suero se suministra mejor. No es nada del otro mundo.

Uchiha pudo notar como ella le sonreía de manera amistosa. Lo admitiría, ella realmente sabía lo que hacía…y pensar que era tan joven. Bufó molesto. De nuevo el desquiciante sonido de los tacones golpear con suavidad el suelo interfirió en el abrumador silencio.

–Mañana vendré a verlo de nuevo. Buenas noches, que descanse. –y la puerta se cerró.

Sasuke aún mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta. De acuerdo, aquel encuentro había sido muy extraño. Volvió su mirada al techo, suspiró y el Morfeo parecía ganar terreno sobre él, sus párpados le pesaron y comenzó a sentirse cansado, durmió.

Los dorados rayos del gran astro se las ingeniaron para colarse por las cerradas cortinas de la habitación, Sasuke abrió sus ojos con mucha lentitud, se estiró un poco y suspiró…le dio la sensación de haber descansado muy bien a pesar de estar en un hospital. Se quedó un tiempo observando el ventanal enorme y pensó en lo hermoso que sería el día en el que se detuviera a relajarse como en ese instante. Sonrió instintivamente, en su rostro podía notarse la tranquilidad le invadía en aquel momento.

–Buenos días Uchiha-san… ¿Descanso bien?

La voz de su nueva doctora le sacó de sus pensamientos, ladeó su cabeza y lo que observó la dejo impresionado; alta, esbelta, de _pelo chicle_, ojos verdes, labios rojos…cintura… _¡cintura! _Sasuke volvió a repasar una y otra vez el cuerpo de esa peculiar mujer. Su figura imponía presencia de alguna manera y su cuerpo delgado resaltaba con esa bata blanca. ¿Qué esa no era la mujer del café…la nerd de medicina?… ¡Administración y comercio tenía y debía pegarse un tiro!… ¡Eso era definitivo!

–Buenos días… –respondió aún embobado.

–Si…creo que me presente ayer así que eso sobra por hoy. –dijo ella y Sasuke pudo recordar el sonido de sus tacones. –Necesito ver esa quemadura que tiene en la pierna así que pediré a las enfermeras que quiten tus vendajes.

–No…yo puedo quitarlo solo. –atacó el peliazulado.

–Inténtelo.

Uchiha menor se acomodó en la cama y bajo la mirada burlona de Sakura empezó a buscar la terminación del vendaje por detrás del muslo mientras miraba desafiante a su doctora. Buscó con rapidez la dichosa terminación y no la encontró, buscó con más paciencia –y Sakura lo notó por que sonrió de manera burlesca– y no encontró nada. Sasuke empezó a sentir que perdía ante una mujer y él no podía permitirse dicha humillación, siguió y siguió buscando y como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche alejó sus manos de su pierna y frunció el ceño mirando inquisitivo y con odio a su doctora. Ella sonrió tiernamente.

–De acuerdo…llamaré a las enfermeras. –y Sakura salió de la habitación una muy gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Uchiha Sasuke acaba de ser humillado por una mujer y su rostro era un momento Kodak, definitivamente…pero ya la pagaría. Al momento llegaron tres enfermeras que le trataron de manera _especial_ quitándole el vendaje bajo la supervisión de Sakura –quien podía afirmar que dichosas enfermeras tardaban más de lo debido pues estaban tan embelesadas en el fornido pecho de Sasuke como para hacer su trabajo– y Sasuke…no quitaba la vista de la pelirosada.

Después de tantos veinte minutos, las enfermeras se fueron despidiéndose muy _amenamente_ de Sasuke…el cual las ignoró muy olímpicamente. Sakura volvió a sonreír.

–En fin…

Y antes de que Sakura se acercara cubrió su quemada…y le dolió, claro que lo disimuló muy bien.

–Eso te dolió y estoy muy segura de ella. Ahora, si dejas que te revise terminaré con esto rápido y podrás estar en paz. –le dijo ella hastiada.

–De pura_ casualidad_… ¿Tú no estudiaste medicina en la universidad de Tokio? –en la voz de Sasuke se podía notar el veneno con el que escupió esas palabras.

Sakura frunció el ceño esta vez, y se preparó mentalmente para cualquier abusó por parte de Sasuke. Se _acostumbró_ a ese tipo de cosas…no era nada nuevo para ella.

–Claro…y tu debes ser Uchiha Sasuke el que estudio administración y comercio. ¿Qué no eras tu el que todas seguían y besaban el suelo por donde pasabas? –atacó ella de la misma manera.

El peliazulado sonrió cínicamente, ella agarró muy bien el juego, ahora la humillaría de la mejor manera.

–¡Ah!…Entonces si eres la nerd de medicina, esa que todos los de comercio hablaban por ser fea y una completa ratón de biblioteca.

Un silencio abrumador se acumuló en la habitación y el rostro de Sakura se oscureció de manera sorprendente y la sonrisa impúdica de Sasuke se ensanchó de manera igual de sorprendente.

–Si…tienes toda la razón. Tú eras el niño traumado con su carrera por que "debía sacarla lo más pronto posible"…

La sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció y con ella…la ira se hizo presente.

–¿Quién te dijo eso?

–¡Ja! Te gane, ahora me dejaras revisar tu quemadura y nos iremos en paz.

Sasuke perdió de nuevo, dejo que Sakura le analizara la herida y un silencio matador se hizo presente.

–No es tan grave como dijo Tsunade-sama… –dijo ella haciendo apuntes en su tabla. –Unos cuantos días aquí…y estarás fuera.

Y ella salió de la habitación. Sasuke la maldijo internamente. ¡Y él seguía pensando que era bonita!

Así como dijo ella…una semana en el hospital y su quemadura había estado mejor al grado que se le dio de alta, él…pudo seguir con su trabajo. Recibió llamadas después de su alta, de Naruto, de Hatake, del odioso de su hermano, de su fastidioso padre y de la perfecta mujer de su madre –la cual le llamó muy preocupada desde Europa–, ese día pudo jurar que su agenda estaría a reventar. Mando todo al demonio y se dirigió a su departamento. Una vez allí…fue y se tiró a su cama buscando un poco de paz y lo único que pudo conseguir fue el recuerdo de de su maldita doctora sonriendo. Bufó molesto. Ella no salía de su mente.

Culpo a su conciencia. Seguramente esta lo acosaba debido a que hizo sentir mal a una mujer. La ignoró, cerró sus ojos y el recuerdo de ella y sus ojos verdes volvió a asaltarle, chistó de coraje. Su conciencia le obligaba a pedir perdón pero su razón le decía que no.

Una batalla campal se desarrollo en su mente. Chistó una y otra vez hasta que se cansó.

–¡Carajo!

Lanzó una almohada y esta fue a dar a la pared. Observó el reloj, las cuatro de la tarde. Tomó bruscamente su móvil y marcó al hospital. ¡Estúpido tiempo!

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

Aquí el capitulo 2. Corto como siempre…pero así es mejor xD!… ¿Se fijaron que Sasuke es más testarudo que dos Narutos juntos?

Mm…el próximo capitulo se vera un poco más de la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura…probablemente ese sea el último capitulo. Sigo con la problemática de los reviews no se contestarlos (xD!) pero aun asi agradezco de antemano sus bonitos reviews a:

LOVE

**setsuna17**

lili

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**Namikaze-Aiko**

**kaoru-uchiha**

_¿Más reviews…?_


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER __ON_

-

-

-

**Dogma**

_Dogma: algo en que los humanos creemos ciegamente. Uchiha Sasuke solo tenía una creencia, el tiempo; el dogma más violento y tramposo…lo que él no sabía era que el tiempo llevaba de su mano a las coincidencias.:SasuSaku:._

-

-

-

**Coincidencia III**

Conciencia no era la mejor característica para el gran empresario Uchiha Sasuke. El sonido del teléfono sonar en la otra línea se le figuraba eterno. Bufó muy molesto. La voz de una mujer contestó.

–Sanatorio de Tokio, buenas tardes.

Sasuke juró que pudo haber sido una contestadora. Se resignó…ya había llamado, no lo haría por hacerlo.

–¿Me podría comunicar con la doctora Haruno Sakura?

En su grave voz tratando de ser fría se pudo notar cierto nerviosismo, lo que Sasuke agradecía nternamente es que por vía telefónica…eso no se notaba.

–¿De parte de quien?

–De…Uchiha Sasuke.

Eso probablemente había sido lo que más le había costado decir en su vida. Pero ya lo había hecho…ya que. Cuando le dijeron que esperara y una desesperante canción comenzó a sonar se maldijo una y otra vez por estar haciendo esta tontería, culpo a su conciencia, al tiempo…y a la casualidad. De pronto empezó a escuchar mucho parloteó detrás de la línea.

–¿Quién? –¡Uchiha Sasuke!… ¡Papacito! –¡Cállense!… ¡No tiene nada de guapo! –¡Tú estas amargada y por eso no le ves lo guapo!… ¡Déjame contestar!… –¡Cállense!

Sasuke alzó una ceja en señal de aburrimiento y confusión…seguramente eran esas enfermeras empalagosas y tontas.

–¿Si Uchiha-san?

–Em…_Sakura._

Detrás de la línea se podía ver como varias enfermeras estaban por casi encima de Sakura pegadas a la bocina del teléfono, la pelirosada, apretada entre tanta gente, intentaba contestar lo más profesionalmente. Haruno tenía el ceño fruncido… ¿Uchiha-ego-orgullo-Sasuke llamándole por su nombre…a una doctora que solo había visto dos veces?

–Quisiera…disculparme por lo de hoy por la mañana, estuvo mal de mi parte preguntarte algo…personal.

En el hospital, la cara de Sakura cambió por completo a una de impresión y con Sasuke…una mano se sobaba la sien en señal de nervios y desesperación.

–Em…si entiendo. –solo atinó a decir.

–Quisiera que…me disculparás. –la voz de Sasuke se cortó…para luego decir lo que probablemente sería el peor error de su vida. –¿Podríamos vernos…?

Las enfermeras voltearon a ver a Sakura con los ojos bien abiertos y ella, no podía creer lo que había oído. ¿Una cita?… ¡¿Una cita con Uchiha Sasuke?!… ¡¿Una cita con el hombre más sexy, orgulloso, guapo, testarudo y adinerado de toda la carrera de administración y comercio?!… ¡Eso era precisamente por las que todas las de arquitectura, medicina y contaduría se morían!

–_Tranquila Sakura…inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…no pasa nada, ¡solo te esta pidiendo una cita!… ¡Nada más! _–pensó.

¿A quien engañaba? Todas y todos sabíamos que Haruno Sakura, la ratón de biblioteca obsesionada por la medicina y la anatomía humana, no estaba mentalmente preparada para una cita de esa magnitud, mucho menos con Uchiha Sasuke. Suspiró. Esa sería una muy larga tarde.

–¿Sigues allí? –cuestionó Sasuke al no oír ruidos

–Em…sí. ¿Cuándo sería?

–Hoy más tarde…¿Puedes? –Sasuke se pegó fuertemente en la cien.

–Em…sí…en dos horas, ¿Te parece?

–Si claro, en el café que esta a tres cuadras del hospital…nos vemos.

–Adiós.

Sakura colgó y nadie habló. Tragó saliva fuertemente y un montón de preguntas le empezaron a asaltar pero no escuchaba nada. En su mente, se llevaba probablemente la mayor inestabilidad mental de su vida, no sabía si alegrarse o ponerse histérica, o sí correr a arreglarse para la dichosa cita o seguir trabajando…estaba ausente, solo dejaba que su inner y su razón pelearan en paz.

–¿Sakura?

Preguntó una al verla ida del lugar. Pronto Sakura salió con pasó lento de la recepción.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se dejó caer muy pesadamente en el mullido colchón. Hoy, acababa de hacer la peor estupidez de su vida. ¡Malgastar su tiempo en una mujer!… ¡Y no cualquier mujer!… ¡Era la nerd de medicina! Si de por si los estudiantes de medicina eran unos matados ella era el triple.

El recuerdo de ella vestida con una falda por debajo de las rodillas, medias altas, zapatos negros, una blusa de manga corta y holgada, unas gafas enormes y el cabello de chicle recogido. Si, cualquiera que la viera en ese estado diría que es una completa nerd. Sonrió…antes de salir del hospital la vio con una falda oleada blanca por encima de las rodillas, unos desquiciantes tacones –que podía quebrar de una sola aplicada de fuerza, ¡como le jodían esos tacones!–, una blusa roja con un bonito escote rojo…y el cabello rosa suelto. Se notaba la diferencia…hasta se atrevía a decir que se veía hermosa.

Se golpeó de nuevo la sien, estaba pensando de "esa" manera…otra vez. Observó su móvil…cuarto para la cinco. El tiempo se le hacía lento y eterno, no sabía si el día estaba a su favor o en su contra pues estaba soleado y en buen clima…estaba confundido.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sakura se frotó las manos con ansiedad por enésima vez, se había sentado en el lugar donde solía sentarse cuando era una estudiante universitaria, aún no había pedido nada…lo estaba esperando.

–Disculpa si te hice esperar…se me hizo un poco tarde. –dijo una voz varonil.

Y allí estaba él, parado frente a ella imponiendo su presencia, su aroma inundando su sentido del olfato y deleitando su pupila son ese rostro pulido por los mismísimos dioses. Se sintió pequeña ante él. Sasuke se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

–¿Cómo siguió tu quemadura?

–Ya está mejor.

Se asilenciaron un rato y en ese mutismo se podía notar la tensión de ambos. Sasuke se aventuró a romper ese sigilo.

–Sobre la plática del teléfono… –la pelirosada alzó su rostro prestando atención. –De verdad…lo siento mucho, no quise herirte. Se que son épocas dolorosas para ti.

–Esta bien…no importa, me acostumbre a esas cosas. –dijo ella desviando su mirada. –Yo tampoco debí decirte eso…fue…imprudente de mi parte.

–Lo que me impresiona fue que lo supieras.

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mostrando su nerviosismo y Sasuke cerró sus ojos buscando una efímera paz en ese momento, la cual no encontró. Ambos suspiraron.

–Yo… –dijeron ambos a la vez.

–Tú primero… –dio Sasuke.

–Yo sabía eso por que…pues, había escuchado una plática tuya con Naruto. –Sasuke frunció el ceño… ¿de donde conocía ella a Naruto? –¡No se lo dije a nadie más te lo juro! Le comenté a Hatake-san que quería saber por que tú estabas estudiando administración y me dijo que fue por…obligación.

Uchiha menor apretó los puños al recordarlo.

–Se que son asuntos muy tuyos…pero te juro que no le dicho nada a nadie. ¡Y…!

–Esta bien. –la cortó. –Mi padre me obligó a estudiar administración de empresas y comercio por que mi hermano mayor se reveló y estudió lo que quiso, se supone que la empresa debía pasarse a él…pero no fue así. Desde mi adolescencia empecé a estudiar todo esto. Es muy tedioso.

–Si me imagino.

Extrañamente…el silencio que se hizo fue menos tenso y hasta se podía decir que era calmado. Sakura sonrió imperceptiblemente ante los demás pero no para Sasuke. A ella le estaba gustando la conversación y él no tenía ningún inconveniente sobre eso.

Sin darse cuenta…ya se encontraban hablando sobre sus vidas personales, sus respectivas familias, sus itinerarios, las tazas de intereses, las enfermedades mortales y hasta de los conocidos coincididos. No se dieron cuenta cuando día empezó a oscurecerse y las luces empezaron a encenderse. Ellos seguían allí…sentados en su cafetería favorita, hablando de cualquier cosa que tratase sobre ellos.

Y el tiempo seguía y seguía pasando como si fuera de ellos. Poco a poco Sakura comenzó a notar como Sasuke empezaba a notarsele cierto brillo en sus ojos e incluso noto como sus facciones se suavizaban cada vez que ella tomaba la palabra.

–¿Qué hora es Sasuke-kun? –le pregunto de manera dulce.

Uchiha alzó su muñeca y su rostro se desfiguró.

–Diez y cuarenta y cinco.

–¡Dios es tarde!

Sakura se levantó rápidamente del asiento y se apresuró a tomar su bolso.

–¿Te llevo? –preguntó levantándose también.

Sakura acepto de favor y ambos se dirigieron al auto. Claro, no le sorprendió ver un auto último modelo, estándar y hermoso por dentro. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Sasuke en cuanto salió a la calle arrancó como alma que lleva el diablo.

–Em…no tengo mucha prisa. –le dijo tratando de que él bajara la velocidad.

–Me gusta la velocidad. –respondió simplemente.

Y siguió acelerando que, aunque Sakura no lo admitiera, empezaba a gustarle la manera en la que Sasuke manejaba. Esquivaba autos de manera sorprendente y evitaba semáforos de manera estratégica.

Cuando empezaba a agarrar emoción el auto paró enfrente de una pequeña casa con una bonita fachada y un pequeño jardín muy cuidado. El peliazulado se apresuró a bajar del auto y abrir la puerta del copiloto esperando a que Sakura bajará.

–No tenías por que hacer eso. –murmuró sorprendida observándolo a los ojos.

–Sería poco caballeroso de mi parte, ¿no crees? –le respondió.

–Em…–murmuró. –Me voy…gracias por el café. Me gustó platicar contigo.

–Igualmente.

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó del lugar y por cada instante Sakura se sonrojaba más y más, algo que Sasuke notó divertido. Esa mujer podía llegar a ser adorable si lo quería…pero podía ser una de las mujeres más irritantes que podían existir en este planeta. Sonrió para sus adentros. A pesar de todo…era una mujer con una paz muy contagiable.

Se acercó a ella de manera lenta tratando de atormentarla al ver ese rostro lleno de confusión. Ya muy cerca sintió que sus alientos se fusionaban en uno solo…la tentación de besarla en los labios le picaban de manera fuerte, y con las manos en la bolsa como un chico adolescente, le plantó un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

–Nos vemos…_Sakura._

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

He aquí el capitulo tres, más largo de lo normal pero pues tenía que escribir esa última parte. Aviso que probablemente el próximo capitulo sea el último aunque puede alargarse, aún no lo se muy bien pero lo único que espero son muchos muy bonitos reviews xD!.

Agradezco sus reviews a:

****

setsuna17

Hatake Nabiki

asukasoad

LOVE

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

PaGoMe

Crystal_Butterfly_92

_¿Más Reviews…?_


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER __ON_

-

-

-

**Dogma**

_Dogma: algo en que los humanos creemos ciegamente. Uchiha Sasuke solo tenía una creencia, el tiempo; el dogma más violento y tramposo…lo que él no sabía era que el tiempo llevaba de su mano a las coincidencias.:SasuSaku:._

-

-

-

**Coincidencia IV**

Entró a su casa y azotó la puerta con cansancio, lanzó su bolso cayendo en el sillón y se tiró en el mismo. Suspiró. No podía creerlo.

Estaba conciente de que Uchiha Sasuke era uno de los hombres más codiciados entre la población femenina, un hombre al que muchas empresas les gustaría tener como invitado especial en algún banquete…pero lo que único de lo que no estuvo conciente–hasta hoy–fue que Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre necesitado de atención detrás de esa faceta de empresario frío e inteligente. Jamás creyó ver eso.

El sonido desesperante de su celular dentro de su bolso la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_Quisiera que volviéramos __a platicar algún día, tal vez pueda hacer un espacio en mi agenda… ¿qué dices?_

Sonrió y se dispuso a contestar el mensaje positivamente, lo envió y dejó el celular en la mesita; había tomado una decisión, ayudaría a Sasuke…se convertiría en su amiga.

Por que los amigos se ayudan… ¿verdad?

**O.o…O…o.O**

El tiempo pasó y consigo, una relación. Las novedades no eran de esperarse dentro del Sanatorio de Tokio. Si bien algún oficio que se ejercía en forma de turno era el de enfermería, y no era de esperarse que en el descanso, las enfermeras empezaran a contar sobre sus días pasados, sus pacientes…pero estos días fueron las excepciones, hoy el tema en la boca era Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.

Si bien, algunas decían que ya tenían una relación mas…íntima. Otras solo decían que era puro interés por parte de la pelirosada y unas pocas se atrevían a decir la verdad…

Que ellos solamente eran amigos. Que jamás serían algo más. Sonaba cruel pero esa era la realidad.

Haruno Sakura caminaba por los pasillos del hospital para revisar a su paciente, una pequeña niña de diez años quien por cierto le agradaba bastante.

–¡Doctora Sakura! –exclamó alegremente la niña.

–Hola, pequeña… ¿Cómo sigues?

–¡Me siento mucho mejor! Ya quiero levantarme…

Sakura sonrió y le mencionó que lo haría dentro de unos pocos días. La niña estaba alegre…el haberse quebrado la pierna por un accidente que ni siquiera fue culpa de ella le carcomía el pecho, esa niña era todo un amor y se atrevían a hacerle eso. Salió de la habitación despidiéndose de la niña cuando su móvil vibró en su bolsa.

_Te esperó en el café a las tres. Sasuke._

Sonrió, se recargó en una pared y le contestó.

**O.o…O…o.O**

_Ok._

Sasuke sonrió y cerró su móvil.

–¿Quién era, teme? –pregunto un Naruto recargado en el imponente escritorio de su amigo.

–Sakura.

Naruto volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada en un gesto de confusión, Sasuke le vio aburrido de la misma manera.

–¿Y ahora que tiene de malo lo que hago?

–Sakura… ¿qué?

–Haruno Sakura.

A Naruto se le heló la sangre al escuchar ese nombre. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y prosiguió a firmar esos dichosos papeles, el rubio siguió allí tratando de asimilar o que su mejor amigo acaba de decir.

–Haruno Sakura, estudiante de medicina de la Universidad de Tokio, la nerd, alumna de Tsunade-baachan, la chica de enormes anteojos… ¿Uchiha Sasuke…tú…es en serio?

–Para empezar Naruto, yo no llevó ese tipo de relación con ella…ella es mi amiga y punto, ¿qué ya no tengo derecho a tener amigas? –pregunto Sasuke hastiado.

Naruto se le lanzó encima del escritorio…

–¡Teme!… ¡No lo puedo creer!… ¡El gran Uchiha Sasuke hablando con Haruno Sakura la molestia!… ¿Tienes citas con ella verdad? Tengo que grabarte…

–¡Naruto, bájate de mi escritorio! –el rubio se bajó del escritorio sin quitar la vista de su amigo. –Si voy a tener una cita con ella…solo quiero platicar, es la única que no habla de temas que tengan que ver con estadísticas, dinero, fama, sexo y otras cosas que me aburren, si de por sí…

Si algo le fastidiaba a Sasuke era la voz chillona y ruidosa de su amigo Uzumaki quien le asaltaba con preguntas tontas y ni al caso.

Una vez fuera su amigo de su mentalidad por un rato confirmo la hora, esperaba con impaciencia volver a verla, oír su voz hablar y hablar sobre temas filosóficos que nada ver con el oficio de él, sinceramente estaba arto de hacer todos los días lo mismo.

Se adelanto diez minutos y bajo todo ese imponente y complicado edificio, subió a su auto y condujo hasta esa cafetería, estando allí se dio cuenta que había llegado antes. Se sentó en el mismo lugar y de pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

–Sasuke-kun…siento por llegar tarde.

–No importa…oye, ¿quieres ir a comer?

**O.o…O…o.O**

El elegantísimo restaurante al que Sasuke la había llevado le empalagaba, aunque debía admitir que la comida era extremadamente deliciosa.

–Estos lugares son muy…aristocráticos.

–Si lo se, por eso no me agradan mucho. Pero admítelo, tienen buena comida. Además, es el único lugar donde no se le permite la entrada a los reporteros y toda su manada.

Sakura rió, ella sabía muy bien que el peliazulado detestaba a la prensa, sobretodo cuando hablaban sobre él. Sasuke sonrió muy perceptiblemente. Su mar negro de ojos se posaron en la dulce naturaleza que los ojos de Sakura emanaban, pudo notar como las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un rosado infantil, algo que a Sasuke le pareció un tanto…bonito.

…

Seis meses.

El tiempo para Uchiha se convirtió en algo llamado oro con ella.

Se dedicó a conocerla…es que le parecía interesante. Se dedicó a saber cuál era su color favorito…tal vez algún día lo necesitaría. Tomo su agenda y, a duras penas, la acomodo acorde el horario de ella…de tal modo que pudiesen verse. Cualquiera que le viera diría que es el mismo hombre frío y calculador pero por dentro…hasta el carácter le había cambiado.

Y es que le gustaba compartir su tiempo con ella, le gustaba hablar hasta de temas triviales y nada acorde al tema anterior que hablaron. Con ella le parecía estar un poquito vivo, le parecía no estar solo en su soledad…

–Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso, Sasuke-kun… ¡nunca imaginé que te había gustado el rock en aquel tiempo!

–Me sigue gustando, pero ya no es de escucharlo siempre.

La pelirosada se paró frente a su puerta y volteó hacía como una niña pequeña, Sasuke le observó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

Era tarde…podría jurar que pasada la media noche, ambos estaban allí…perdiéndose en su mirada. Sasuke se acercó…

Ella espero impaciente…pero el peliazulado dudó.

–¿Estas segura? –le pregunto en un susurro sin perder distancia.

Sakura le trepó encima sus brazos y lo arrastró hacía ella perdiendo completamente la distancia uniendo sus labios en un muy inexperto beso. Se separaron y ambos tenían la mirada incrédula.

–Si, si estoy segura.

Eso le indicó a Sasuke que aquello había sido un impulso. La volvió a besar tomándola de la cintura y estampándola delicadamente en una pared.

–Sasuke-kun…

–¿Mm?

Él seguía muy ocupado besándola.

–Te amo.

Dejó sus labios por un momento y se acercó a su oído, mordió su lóbulo y ella suspiro. Susurró algo que solo ella pudo comprender.

**O,o…O…o.O**

Sasuke observaba impaciente el reloj, ella se había retrasado por mucho e incluso la gente empezaba a impacientarse.

De pie allí, frente a un altar, vestido de blanco y con las manos en los bolsillos…esperaba impaciente a la que sería su mujer. Naruto, del lado suyo sentado en la silla del padre parecía querer dormirse pues empezaba a cabecear, sus compañeros de trabajo charlaban y su hermano le miraba con burla. Esto comenzaba a fastidiarle.

Todos callaron. Luego observó a la puerta y allí estaba, parada vestida con un muy hermoso vestido de novia, parecía agitada…sonrió para sí. Había valido la pena la espera.

Allí estaban ambos…bajo _dogmas_ católicos recibiendo sermones sobre el sagrado matrimonio que ninguno de los dos escuchaba.

En la fiesta, allí estaban ambos bajo el más hermoso, violento, maldito y efímero _dogma_ llamado tiempo.

En su noche de bodas…

¡Parecía que nada ni nadie existían para ellos dos!

-

-

-

_El tiempo es un dogma…por que todos creemos en él, puede ser violento si se junta con el_ _dolor…pero hermoso si se alía con el amor._

-

-

-

_¡Hola!_

Este ha sido el último capitulo de Dogma. Su final…un poco apresurado tal vez, pero entiendan que uno se pone nerviosa al terminar un fanfic xD!…

Tengo ganas de hacer algo de lemon…así que, si es que hago otro fanfic tendrá algo de lemon.

¡Gracias por su hermosísimos reviews!… ¡Agradezco de todo corazón esos apoyos por escrito que te animan a continuar!

Por último…

_¿Un review más…?_


End file.
